


Trust Me When I Say (It Meant Something Anyway).

by Celestius



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Affection, Angry Sex, Angst, Bottom!Maca, Canon Universe, Chemistry, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Feelings, Forced confession (sort of), Light BDSM, Lust, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Zulema, Power Dynamics, Protective Zulema, References to Drugs, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Smut, Spanking, Strong Female Characters, Teasing, Top!Zulema, Vaginal Fingering, Zurena, kind of kinky, not so casual sex, primal, unspoken consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestius/pseuds/Celestius
Summary: For Maca, it wasn't just sex. For Zulema, it was. Or wasn't it?ORWhat actually happened the morning after Macarena & Zulema's MDMA trip in 5x07...
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	Trust Me When I Say (It Meant Something Anyway).

**Author's Note:**

> This video gave me the inspiration to write the fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkVl4vSKHyY  
> I'm not the creator of it, but thought it was beautifully edited and the music much more sensual than the actual scene.
> 
> P.s - I'm not Spanish. Like, literally speak no word Spanish. The Spanish words/phrases you read, I picked up while watching the series. If I used something incorrectly, please let me know and I'll remedy the mistake.
> 
> Mind the tags. If there's something that may offend you, you've hereby been warned.

Maca climbed the small stairs of the van with the coffee mug in her hands, quietly mumbling to herself in frustration.

Once having passed the door way, she kicked off the slippers that she had put on earlier to bring Zulema her cup outside, that moments later the woman had decided to carelessly empty the contents of into the grass. The younger woman didn't actually see it, but she heard the sound of pouring liquid as she left her partner in crime to her usual morning shooting routine. So much for showing a gesture of kindness.

_Sex with women is overrated anyway._

She heard the other woman's statement echo through her head like a song playing on repeat, and, strangely, the words offended her, as if it was a direct attack on her performance. Why though? She briefly wondered. Just a minute ago she declared their intimate encounter of last night as a mistake herself. Also, the answer she received was no more than a typically indifferent comment Zulema would more frequently throw at her, and she normally would have no problems in dismissing it because she knew the other woman, but this time- she had trouble letting it slide. 

"¿Que pasa conmigo?" Maca murmered to herself, dumb-struck about her own absurd reaction.

Could it be that, intoxicated or not, last night wasn't just sheer, casual sex to her? That in meant something? In that case, learning that the taller woman regretted it (or that Maca wasn't able to satisfy her for all she knows) would make sense. But still, Zulema could have been a bit more considerate of her feelings, no? 

No. Of course not. This is Zulema Zahir we're speaking of. A hedgehog in hibernation has a better developed empathic capacity than she does.

Yet, the longer she thought about it, the greater her bitterness grew.

"Elfo del puto infierno!" Macarena cursed through gritted teeth, as she threw the mug into the sink; hard enough to shatter a few chips of the porcelain.

"Pardoneme, Rubia?" A voice came from behind and with a start Macarena turned around, unaware she has been followed back inside into the trailer shortly after she left. In the doorway the insufferable dark haired woman stood that had been the cause of her bleak mood, mug in one hand and the other in the pocket of her black skinny pants. There was a glint of vexation in her eyes, more likely due to hearing the title she so much resents rather than discovering the broken mug in the sink. 

"¿Qué quieres?" Still consumed by her own emotions, the younger woman exclaimed and her hands came up. "Shouldn't you be making preparations for our next heist? Vamos, Zule!"

Oblivious why the younger woman suddenly snapped at her, Zulema calmly but confidently approached the rebellious Macarena. Once she had reached her destination, she went to put down her own mug on the concrete surface next Maca and after-ward maneuvered to stand in front of the blonde woman, in order to trap her frame against the counter of the kitchen behind her. Her hands on each of Maca's wrists and their faces mere inches away from each other. Instinctively Maca wanted to step back, but she wasn't in the position to. 

"¿Qué haces?" Macarena questioned quietly when Zulema intruded her personal space; her mouth had gone dry.

"Something is bothering you and you're going to tell me exactly what that is. Claro?"

But Maca rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to answer to any demands. Especially after her incredulous comment from earlier. And so she balded her fists and tried to break free from Zulema's grasp without a word, but of course the Egyptian felt the sudden stirring between her fingers. She fixed the blonde's attempted escapade with a rough squeeze on both wrists.

"Rubia." Zulema warned as her temple twitched. Slightly tilting her head, dark fierce eyes penetrated light green. "I won't ask again."

What happened next was beyond Macarena's control-- She felt her knees go weak and her balance waver, but Zulema held her steady. There was something deliciously captivating about the authority the older woman exercised. Despite the fact the two of them had agreed to be equals over a year ago, it had slowly become evident that ultimately, Zulema was in charge as well as an expert in handling the responsibilities and arrangements of their thefts. Moreover, she was always one step ahead. Never faltered or caught off guard by an unpredictable movement or scenario administered by either the hostages of the police, or even Maca. A criminal through and through, be it as it may, but there was absolutely no denying that Zulema possessed a brilliant mind. Calculated and canny, yet dangerously ferocious when required.

"Vale, vale." Macarena yielded after slowly exhaling, giving herself a moment to allow the pent tension in her body to subside. After having collected herself, she took a deep breath and uttered....

"Last night..."

One. Two. Three. 

Zulema cocked her head, hadn't they already cleared the air about that? She waited for the blonde woman to finish her sentence, but much to her irritation, no further words came out and as a result a well-groomed eyebrow came up.

"Last night, what?" Zulema inquired, grabbing Maca firmly by her chin when she noticed the girl turning slightly sideways. "Mírame, Rubia!"

Maca's shrugged, feigning innocence.

"I wouldn't have teased you if I didn't want anything to happen, Zule." Macarena eventually confessed. "The MDMA certainly supplied me with the necessary courage. But otherwise, for me, doing the things we did wasn't a mistake."

"You wanted us to fuck, is that it?"

Maca scoffed at the lack of a verbal filter. There were some things she'd never get used to. 

"Well, Zule--" Maca intended to protest, but to no avail.

"I see." Zulema interrupted, sighing. 

"Deliberately testing my patience..." Her slender finger gentle scraped down from Macarena's chin to the sensitive flesh of her collar bone, until she had reached the button of her plaid top. "Provoking me, as well as manipulating me into getting what you want. Is that proper conduct, hm, Rubia?"

"I... N-no..." Maca acknowledged hesitantly, hardly audible. She did not like the direction in which the conversation was heading, or rather the lack of control she still had over it. But Zulema wouldn't back out now. And so, she carried on.

"No." She repeated after the blonde, and before Macarena could register what happened next, Zulema had already grabbed her by the waist and turned her around with one swift motion. Half bending the younger woman over the counter.

"¿Qué?!" Maca nervously stammered when she realized that she had found herself in a similar position as just six hours ago. In reflex, she tried to withe her way out, but Zulema wouldn't have it--instead, she applied more force, exerting forward. Now Zulema's pelvis pushed against the younger woman's rear and her breasts pressed against Macarena's back. The taller woman snaked her hand past Macarena's arm and side, and up to latch onto her throat. The Egyptian beauty then leaned in, dipping her head close to Macarena's ear and her lips brushing over strands of blonde hair. Hot breath tickling the younger woman's skin.

"Next time when you want something from me, you will ask it like a good girl. Está claro, carinõ?" Zulema whispered seductively but with resolution, effortlessly prompting a shiver to creep up Maca's spine.

"Si, Zule." Maca finally muttered, restrained from bucking.

"Bien. Tres bien." Zulema answered, no longer procrastinating to lower her mouth against sensitive flesh underneath Macarena's ear while her remaining free hand began to roam over the curve of her ass. Moments later, her hand was gone, and then came down hard.

"Ah!" Maca wined. "I said _Si_ !"

But contradictory to her complaint, she subconsciously arched her back and pressed her bottom into the warm palm of Zulema's hand. The older woman noticed this, pleased with the reaction she began to caress the growing burning mark underneath it gently, before slapping the same spot again.

"Qué?! Puto--!" 

_Slap._

After the third blow, Zulema bit down Maca's neck, hard and possessive, much like a hound in rut. The sensation ignited yet another yelp from the other woman, which only encouraged the Egyptian more. She then moved the hand previously on Macarena's rear to her front, slipping it inside her shorts and panties, past a patch of neatly trimmed hair, in order to cup her sex. She made sure to add additional pressure to her index and middle finger that covered the blonde girl's clit.

"Joder! Zule!" Macarena cried out and sucked on her bottom lip while skilled fingers worked her bundle of nerves. Discomfort had transitioned into pleasure quicker than the speed of light, and before long, Macarena found her groin slick and ache with need. Wanting more.

"Like that, Rubia?"

It was a question, but not really. By now, Zulema's fingers were wholesomely coated by the juices of Maca's dripping slit and that fact alone rendered any further prudent decorum irrelevant. Enough with the pretense. 

"¡Dios mío!" Macarena panted shamelessly. "¡Si, más!" 

Zulema withdrew the hand she still held Macarena's throat with, and buried it in her wavy blonde hair. She twisted it once so she had a hand full of it, and then tugged her hair enough for her head to slam against Zulema's shoulder.

"Let's make one thing very clear. I'm the one giving orders here, chica." Zulema breathed in between tormenting Maca's neck and ear with lips, teeth and tongue. While doing so, she inhaled a dash of Chanel's Gabrielle that must still have survived throughout the night, and Zulema could swear no scent has ever been more delightful.

"Now, beg me." 

"Zule..."

"I said _beg me_."

"Por favor..."

Even though Macarena couldn't see it, she felt the cheeks next to her own shift and through that she learned that a sly and content smirk had taken over Zulema's facial expression. 

"Buena niña".

And at that, Zulema's fingers traveled down until she reached Macarena's silky folds. She teased her entrance a little, easing in two fingers and then pulling them out again. Maca's heart pounded in her chest and her eyes rolled backward in pleasure. Just when she thought she had reached her height, Zulema pushed in both fingers deep, curling them up to Maca's sweet spot, pulsing them back and forth and with each thrust bringing her Rubia closer to the edge. 

Completely at the Egyptian's mercy, Maca reached up with her hand and clawed her nails into the back of Zulema's neck and scalp. Macarena wanted more. To be consumed and devoured. To taste her partner's lips and saliva. She then turned her head slightly, mouth eagerly searching for Zulema's, whom answered her plea for more affection with a deep, passionate kiss. The older woman's scent filled Maca's nostrils, a exhilarating mixture of the signature Yves Saint Laurent Parisienne fragrance she usually wore and lavender shampoo. As their steamy kiss proceeded, Zulema used her thumb to brush over the blonde's supple nub for extra stimulation and Maca thought she was going to lose it right there and then.

"Zule! I'm going to--" Maca heaved after abruptly breaking from their kiss.

"Hold it."

"Pero--"

"Escúchame, Rubia. "

Not wanting to disappoint her companion, Macarena did her best to clench her inside walls, a desperate attempt to numb further stimulation. But it was impossible, Zulema's fingers felt so ecstatic buried deep between her folds. Every movement brought her closer, she couldn't take it anymore-- She wanted to tell her, but Maca was in such a state were she hardly remembered how to articulate words, let alone a whole sentence.

Zulema's hand suddenly released Macarena's hair and she slipped it underneath her plaid shirt, up to her chest. She would very much enjoy to play with her nipples gently one day, to suck on them, caress and tease them, but that day is not now, for even Zulema's patience has its limits. And so instead, she took a hand full of Macarena's breast and squeezed it roughly. A high pitched moan escaped the blonde's mouth.

"Zule..." Macarena gasped, shaking from how close her orgasm was and her strength seemingly receding from her body. A thin layer of sweat glossing her her beautiful pale skin. "Zule! Por favor..."

"Vale." The Egyptian woman finally granted her permission. "Ahora, Rubia."

That's all it took for Macarena to be gone and dissolve into pure bliss. A mind-blowing climax claimed her entire being. Pleasure jolting through her body in waves and spasms, in a way it never had before. Zulema kept penetrating her diligently until the very final spurt of come left her body. Hand wet with musky ejaculation as Maca gradually went limp between her arms. 

"Tranquila, carinõ. I got you." Zulema whispered as she seized Maca's spent body.

She then picked her up and carried her to their bed, only to lay her down. With how quick she passed out after-ward, Zulema chuckled and wondered if she had slept last night at all, or if she had stayed up and stressed about her confession of today all night. Sitting at the edge of the bed, the Egyptian observed her face, stroking her cheeks intently, the line of her jaw, her lips. The younger woman looks so peaceful like that. No worries, no frowns, no nothing but harmony.

She briefly remembered the moment when she first caught herself having feelings for Maca. It wasn't love at first sight, or because she witnessed her winning the prison's boxing competition, or any other simple-minded accomplishment that could've driven most dense individuals head over heels. Oh no. Her realization did not come crashing in until she pulled Macarena's drenched and disheveled figure out of the washing machine several years ago after standing up to the most notorious and dangerous criminal in the prison. Her body lifeless and faint, but her expression effectively similar as now. _Tranquila._

"Puto Rubia." Zulema hummed as she wiped away a tear of her own, both for remembering the tragedy and being grateful and proud for having what she has. A home, and her Maca by her side. Nothing is more valuable to her, and she'll treasure and protect it with all she has. 

Later when Maca rouses and questions her about what had happened here, Zulema would probably tell the younger woman that she has been dreaming, or that she is delusional and that they hadn't slept together, that it is the drugs playing tricks with her mind, that this night has never happened and she is being ridiculous. And Maca? Maca would make it seems she believes her. Not because she actually does, or because she doesn't like confrontation, or because she's ashamed of this special little thing they have going on. No. She would pretend to believe her because they both know it's easier to pretend, pretend until it happens again, anyway. Which it inevitably will.

But for now? Zulema smiled faintly. For now, she will revel into the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So so sorry for the sin. But ugh, Zulema is such a top and I _needed_ to write about her. I hope Maca didn't turn too OOC because she eventually sort of loses her willful spirit. (But... we could blame the lust?)


End file.
